1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to cups and, more particularly, to lighting cups.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, cups are provided for accommodating liquid therein whereby a user can conveniently drink the liquid. The cup in common can not radiate light. Therefore, it is inconvenient for finding the cup at night when no light is available.
What is needed, therefore, is a lighting cup which can overcome the described limitations.